A Sky of Lies
by Please Die
Summary: During Potions Class, Hermione finds something wrong with her Family Tree created by the potion. Her family is not who she thought they were. Her true family tells her something that will change her life. Why Severus Snape? {AU}
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all . . . I probably never will. I'm depressed now.

**A Sky of Lies**

****

**By Dragon's-Dreamss**

**Chapter 1**

**Odd__**

**_Deviating from what is ordinary, usual, or expected._**

**_Strange or peculiar._**

****

****

            Hermione awoke to the matinal chirping of birds near her window. The sunlight shown through her room. She got up groggily and slowly put on her school uniform and robes. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She, of course, was at the top of her class. She had gotten the highest score in O.W.L.s out of everyone. The only scores that matched hers were Tom Riddle's, Severus Snape's, Albus Dumbledore's, and Grindewald's, the dark wizard before Tom Riddle became Voldemort. Last year Voldemort was still powerful. Now the attacks on muggles and muggle-borns were increasing every day. It was a dark time, but most could find happiness in friends. 

            As Head Girl she could wander the hallways at night and have access to the restricted section of the library. She stayed up late studying for the N.E.W.T.s. Her professors were giving her extra projects on the subjects because she had learned most of the information the others were learning. Ron and Harry always tried to make her play Quidditch or talk about it non-stop, but she ignored them mostly when busy. They wanted to just laze around all through the week. They wanted her to stop studying; after all it _was_ only November. The exams were "ages away" as Ron put it.

            Hermione looked at her muggle watch that she had charmed to work within Hogwarts. To her shock she only had five minutes until breakfast ended and then fifteen more to get to class. She had slept in that late? She quickly put up her hair in a loose ponytail and headed out of the portrait in front of her room. She began to run once she had picked up her books. Her feet clanged upon the stone floor. She reached the dungeons after passing a very tired looking Mrs. Norris and a very perky Peeves. Peeves had decided that it was his job to redo Hermione's hair . . . according to himself he was a fully qualified hairdresser. She barely got away from his snipping shears.

            She turned the corner and nearly slipped on the slick stones. She pulled herself together and walked through the heavy door of the potions classroom. She quietly moved over to her seat, hoping not to be noticed. It was too late for her not to be. A silk voice resonated through the still air of the damp dungeon.

            "Did you enjoy our beauty sleep, Miss Granger?" Hermione turned around to see a very pissed potions master with his black eyebrow raised questioningly and his black eyes glittering madly. She swallowed harshly and smiled a small pathetic smile.

            "Take your seat already! You've held up the class enough already," Snape snapped. Hermione jumped, startled, and walked to her seat slowly. She set her books down and took out her Potions Text. She was lucky that he hadn't taken away any points from Gryffindor or given detention.

            "And, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked.

            "Yes, sir?"

            "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for being tardy to class," he sneered. At least he hadn't given her detention. "And a detention." Damn, she thought as the class watched Professor Snape flick his wand at the black board. Neat handwriting appeared instantly.

            "You will be making this potion. It is the Vestigium Cognatus Elixir. Can anyone tell the class what it is?" he snarled. Hermione's hand went up immediately, while her classmates' hands rested in their laps. 

            "Can anyone other than the Gryffindor know-it-all tell us or are you just a bunch of dunderheads?" He snapped. Many of the students averted their gaze when he glanced at them.

            "Very well, Miss Granger?" he gave in. 

            "The Vestigium Cognatus Elixir is a potion in which the family blood lines are mapped out. It is a very simple potion, but has a complex base. It is mostly made of Rictarus scales and dried Plarie plants. The Plarie plants trace and analyzed the blood of the person tracing. The name is Latin. It means to trace and having to do with blood kin-" She was broken off by her professor's sharp voice.

            "Good job . . . you have just plagiarized one of the most skillful authors. Ten points from Gryffindor," he sneered, giving her his best scowl. Many of the Slytherins snickered. The Gryffindors glared hatefully at their snarky teacher. Hermione sat there staring at him with no emotion shown on her face. A few awkward moments went by in silence.

            "What are you waiting for? Get to work!" he said, agitated. Hermione got her ingredients and sat back down. She did not have a partner, everyone else was taken. She first set up the small fire and set the brass caldron on it. She grinding her Rictarus Scales with a mortal and pestle. Soon it was reduced to a fine powder. She put it in the hot caldron along with dried Hellebore flowers. After a while her potion was a silvery brown colour. She had to add her last ingredient. Her blood. She took the small pin and pricked her finger. She winced at the small sting the needle had given her. She watched as a shining red drop of her blood dropped into the potion turning it a brilliant blue. Words began to appear quickly. Her charmed quill was runny across the paper like mad. After two minutes the quill flopped back onto the desk. 

            Hermione looked around the room before picking up the parchment. Not very many students had gotten past the third step yet. Harry and Ron were struggling to keep from laughing at Draco Malfoy who was being attacked by Pansy Parkinson. Hermione picked up the parchment. Her eyes scanned over the writing. It wasn't her family. Something must have been wrong, yet her name was at the bottom except there was no Granger. Interesting, she thought as she raised her hand high up into the air. She caught Professor Snape's eye.

            "Yes, _Miss_ Granger," he spat out looking at her intently.

            "Something must have gone wrong with my potion, _sir_," she began as he glided over to her desk silently, "The names on here are not correct. Would you help me, Professor?" He looked at the paper and then did a double take. He reached for the paper quickly and began to read it.

            "Odd, odd," he whispered.

            "What's odd, if you don't mind me asking, sir?" She asked.

            "I am going to keep this for a while. You are done," he said quickly. She looked at him perplexed as he sat down at his desk reading the paper over and over again. Something was wrong, but what?

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

            Later that day Severus went up to Albus' office with Granger's family tree. It was very odd. He had to notify Albus. He came upon the gargoyle leading up to Albus' office. He mumbled, "Blood Lollies," and watched as the stone statue moved. He walked up the stairs, his black robes billowing menacingly behind him. He walked into the office. Many of the portraits were chatting happily; Fauxe was sitting on his perch as Albus petted his head.

            "Ah, Severus, what brings you here?" Albus asked sitting down in his large chair behind his impressive desk. Severus sat down in a stiff wooden chair in front of the desk and set down the parchment. Albus in turn picked it up and studied it carefully.

            "It is Granger's family tree made from the Vestigium Cognatus Elixir. I found something odd about it," Severus answered.

            "It seems we have found her at last," Albus said smiling.

            "Should I owl them?"

            "Yes, that is a good idea," Albus said as Severus got up to go to the owlery.

            "Shouldn't you tell Granger?" He sneered wanting to leave the old man's office before offered some sort of sweet.

            "No, I don't think so . . . She should find out on her own," Albus replied, "Oh and Severus?" Severus turned around to see Albus holding a hand out to him with something in it.

            "Lemon drop?" Severus rolled his eyes. He had _almost_ made it out without being stopped.

            "No thanks, Albus. Unlike you, I don't waste my days obsessing over muggle and magical candy," Severus snorted.

            "But they are very good, Severus," he told him, "You should try it."

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_**

            Meanwhile, Hermione sat in the library amongst many books. She had read most of the books in there. There must be one she hadn't read. She picked up all of the books in one arm and lugged them back to the shelf. When she returned to the little table her bag was on she saw a new book. It was very dusty and looked old. The blue leather cover smelt of mold, but as always a new book interested her. She picked it up. She found it to be very heavy. It had many pages and it was almost as thick as the "Webster's Third International Dictionary" that resided on her bookshelf at her house. She flipped it over to the title side. The title read:

**_The Royal Dynasty of Caelum_**

****

**_1756 – _**

****

**_The Rulers of the England Magical World_**

            She opened the book slowly. Dust flowed into the air making Hermione cough. She ran her finger along the elegant cursive. The writing was in old English. The two thousand three hundred and fourth page caught her interest, something about a girl from the latest generation of Caelums.

_            **Caol, the son of Ian and Sara Caelum, was born on February 5, 1951. He went to school in the most famous school in the Americas, Guatemala School of Wizardry. In 1973, Caol married Heather Potter, the sister of James Potter, the father of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Caol was happily in love with Heather. In 1982 the daughter of Caol and Heather Caelum was mysteriously kidnapped. No one knows were she is today. She was born on May 3, 1977. Her name was Hermione Caelum. Caol and Heather now rule the Wizarding world, which are unknown to most muggle-borns and some wizards. They now reside in the hillsides of Toulouse, France.**_

            It might have been just coincidence that their names were the same. It was strange. As Snape said it . . . odd. She glanced at her watch that her mother had given her for her birthday. She had ten minutes until dinner. She could still read, luckily. Who was this Hermione Caelum? Hmmmm. . . were her last thoughts before she fell asleep on the large book. 

~ ~

**A/n:** So. What do you think? Answer the question by pressing the little button below the type. By the way, Caelum means sky or heavens in Latin! Bye for now!


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I know that I misspelled Fawkes. Kay!

**A Sky of Lies**

**By Dragon's Dreamss**

**Chapter 2**

**Found**

**_To come upon, often by accident. _**

****

**_To recover (something lost)._**

            When Hermione awoke it was dark outside. The sun had already set on the horizon. She checked her watch quickly and to her horror dinner was done and long gone. She was up after curfew. Not that she didn't do that a lot, but this time she did not have the safety of an invisibility cloak! Anyone could catch her. She had to leave immediately. She didn't want to be found by Professor Snape or the consequences might be grim. She grabbed her things leaving the book about the Caelums on the small table. She rushed to her room quickly trying to avoid a professor or Filch. She made it barely when she heard two voices coming from around the corner.

            "-Sure that it is true," a deep voice said.

            "But . . . it can't be!" another voice said. It was more feminine, but sounded older and wearier than the first. 

            "Albus thinks so therefore it must be and that is that," the first voice said. Hermione started to back away when a sentence caught her attention.

            "It is true then. The Caelum girl is here? That is impossible! She would have to be twenty and there are no twenty-year-olds here because the oldest a student can be is seventeen and there are no teachers younger than you," the second voice said.

            "I am sure. If you need more proof it's in Albus' office. I hope you know the way," the first voice said sarcastically.

            "I'll check," the second voice said finally after a few seconds of silence, "Thanks again."

            Hermione listened closely then panic struck her. Dumbledore's office was right in her direction! She **had** to get out of there fast. She looked around for any doors. One was slightly open so she decided to go into it. There was no light on in it, but it looked friendly enough for her standards. She crept through the door trying not to make a sound at all. She watched as a shadow passed through the corridor in front of the door. She began to back up when she found a cold wall behind her. The rough touch of the stones startled her. She jumped around and put out her hands. She began to wander around the room looking for a light switch. She just remembered . . . this was the Wizarding world they didn't have light switches! Sometimes she could be some clueless. 

            "_Nox_," she whispered as the lights sprung to light. It was a beautiful room, books lining every shelf. The shelves must have been twelve feet high or more. The smell of leather and parchment filled her nostrils. She moved to one of the shelves and looked carefully at the books. Most of them were Dark Arts, Muggle Literature, including lots of Shakespeare, Potions, and History. It was fantastic. She picked out one of the books from the shelves. "**The Uses of the Underwater Plants and Animals in Potions**" It intrigued her. She sat in one of the overstuffed black leather chairs. She sat there reading peacefully for what seemed like forever.

            "This is wonderful! I wish I could come here more often," she said to herself out loud not knowing of the dark figure behind her until it's voice came piercing through the air like a dagger.

            "I'm so sorry you can't, Miss Granger," the voice said sarcastically. It matched the first voice she had heard earlier perfectly. "Maybe some other time, or universe." Hermione jumped up and set the book down to face her Potions Professor's black eyes. They had an amused glint in them.

            "Er . . ." she began, but was interrupted by her professor.

            "I have finally rendered the know-it-all Gryffindor speechless. I shall mark it on my calendar as a holiday. Explain yourself!" he spat out at her. She continued to stare at him shocked.

            "I . . . er . . . didn't know this was yours . . . I just stumbled upon it . . . I'm . . . sorry, sir. I'll just get going," she said hopelessly while taking a step back.

            "It is mine therefore you will be punished for coming without permission. You will not go just yet, Miss Granger," he sneered at her as she stood there stiff as a board, "That will be a detention and fifty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew and entering a professor's private space. Now go!" She nodded slowly as she backed out of the door. She had not expected to run into him. The git gave her detention. Stupid grease ball, she thought. As soon as she had gotten out of the magnificent library she came upon Filch.

            "I've already been given a detention, good night," she said quickly trying to leave, but Filch grabbed.

            "I don' thin' so," he said. She could smell the fire whiskey on his putrid breath. She tried hard not to gag and finally pulled away and ran. She heard him calling to her that she would get into serious trouble, but she took no heed to him. Once she got into her room she put down her stuff and fell onto her bed. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. Hermione woke up the next morning to find that she was in the same robes that she had on yesterday. She got up and took a quick shower. She then charmed her hair to be dry and silky. Her hair was styled into perfect shiny waves that flooded down her back elegantly. After putting on her school uniform, a white blouse, a gray vest outlined with red and gold, and a short gray pleated skirt, she put on her student's robes and head girl badge. She found a clean pair of socks and put them on along with her black shoes. 

            Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall from the head girl room across many moving stairways. She met up with Ron and Harry who were talking happily about Quidditch. They went through the great wooden doors and sat down in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

            "-And then Harry did this amazing Seeker Swoop! It was bloody wicked," Ron exclaimed as Hermione giggled at Harry's blushing face.

            "Please, Ron," Hermione responded, "I think Harry's got enough attention from Ginny as it is." Harry blushed a deep red that could give any Weasley a run for their money. Ginny had just sat down and too blushed a scarlet red that clashed with her flaming red hair. Harry put an arm around Ginny as Hermione giggled and Ron snorted. Dumbledore clapped his hands to silence everyone and he did a very good job of it.

            "We will be having some visitors today, so make them feel welcome," Dumbledore told the school, "Show them the respect you should. As I am very hungry, let the breakfast begin." A large breakfast appeared on the golden plates. Ron was already wolfing down kippers and sausages. _Disgusting_, Hermione thought. Harry and Ron both noticed that she didn't have any form of meat on her plate at all and decided that they should give some to her. They began to pile all forms of beef and pork onto her plate, as she turned green in disgust.

            "Don't you want it? Meat is _very_ good for you," Ron said still dumping food onto her plate.

            "Yeah, meat is the base of the human diet!" Harry said proudly.

            "Then I must not be human. I'm a vegetarian," Hermione told them as they stared at her in shock.

            "How could you not like meat?"

            "I appose against the brutal slaughtering of animals! Do you even know what they put in that stuff? The poor animals died savagely," Hermione explained.

            "But, Hermione! It's good for you. Have some sausage!" Ron whined while sticking a link of sausage in her face.

            "No, they're encased in pig intestines. I don't want to harm the animals," she said matter-of-factly.

            "So . . . they're already dead!" Ron defended as the doors of the Great Hall swung open and two 'royally' dressed people. Many diamonds, emeralds, and rubies embellished their deep purple robes. The woman of the two had her graying brown hair up in an elegant French twist. The man had his wife's hand in the crook of his arm as they walked to the head table. They talked with Dumbledore as Hermione and the others looked at them intently.

            "Is that the visitors?" Ron asked. 

            "I don't know, what do you think?" Harry answered sarcastically.

            "Sarcasm does not become you," Hermione whispered, still watching the two visitors chat merrily with the Headmaster. They began to walk back to the door, but instead of going between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables they walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Many students were watching them as they stopped next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

            "This must be her . . . Hasn't she grown up well, Caol?"

**A/n:** So wadda ya think? Tell me by clicking that little button thingy in the bottom corner. See ya!


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A Sky of Lies**

**By Dragon's Dreamss**

**Chapter 3**

_"This must be her . . . Hasn't she grown up well, Caol?"_

            Hermione looked at them in shock. This was King and Queen Caelum. Were they talking to her? Wow . . . was all she could think of. 

            "What?" She asked staring at the two as if they had gone mad.

            "You must be Hermione," King Caelum said smoothly, "I haven't seen you ever since you were four."

            "I'm your daughter?" she asked glancing back and forth from Queen Caelum and King Caelum. They were attracting many stares from curious students.

            "Yes," Queen Caelum answered simply.

            "No. . . you must have the wrong person. I am merely Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter the boy who lived. Nothing ever happens to me except good grades," Hermione said in disbelief. King and Queen Caelum smiled at her.

            "You are, and did you say Harry is here?" Queen Caelum asked with interest.

            "Why, yes, I did," Hermione answered. Both King and Queen looked at Harry, smiling soundly. Harry just stared at them.

            "Ah, Harry. It's so good to see you," Queen Caelum said while Harry looked at her in confusion, "I haven't seen you ever since you were a baby. You were the cutest little thing. It's always good to see my nephew."

            "Nephew?" Harry asked dumbly.

            "Yes, nephew. Heather here is your father's sister," King Caelum said with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "I miss James and Lily. They were so happy together."

            "I have another relative other than the Dursleys? _Bloody hell_," Harry whispered to himself as Ron nodded his head in agreement.

            "So this makes me . . ."

            "Princess Caelum," King Caelum finished.

            "Wow," was all Hermione could say. King Caelum smiled and rubbed his hands together.

            "So I heard that they have wonderful food here? Where can we get some of it?"

**A/n:** Sorry it was so short . . . Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: **I own everything!!!! Oops . . . no I don't. Just lost it to JKR, darn.

**A Sky of Lies**

**By Dragon's Dreamss**

**Chapter 4**

            "We should talk with our daughter, Caol. After all, we haven't seen her in years," Queen Caelum said to her husband.

            "But the food here is famous and I'm sure that she wouldn't mind," King Caelum whined. 

            "_Caol_," Queen Caelum replied sternly.

            "My mum and dad aren't my parents? They lied to me my whole entire life? God, this is confusing," Hermione thought aloud. Harry nodded, as did Ron.

            "I think we should go talk about this. I want to get to know what my daughter, right Caol?"

            "Of course, but I have a meeting with-" King Caelum started, but his wife interrupted him.

            "Come along, Hermione," Queen Caelum said while putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "You too, Caol. Why don't you come too Harry, this does involve you too." 

            "Of course, ma'am," Harry replied nervously.

            "Please none of this ma'am stuff. I am your aunt so call me aunt," Queen Caelum told him and added, "That was a bit redundant, don't you think?" She guided Harry, Hermione, and King Caelum out of the room. Ron looked on in envy as he sat back down to his place. Dumbledore followed the three of them through the hallways to his office. When they got to the gargoyle guarding his office, Dumbledore muttered, "Death by Chocolate" which made King Caelum chuckle. It was obvious that the king shared Dumbledore's obsession over sweets.  

            "Ah, yes. I remember when I first set foot in this room. I was only twelve at the time. I had done the fun-"

            "_Caol_."

            "What?"

            "Be quiet and let Hermione ask some questions," Queen Caelum told her husband.

            "Could you tell me about how I got kidnapped, sir?" Hermione asked shyly as she sat down in one of the wooden chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. The pictures of past Headmasters and Headmistresses looked at the king and queen in awe.

            "Please call me . . . er . . . father and Heather mother?" 'Father' asked, but continued with his story, "When you were four, you loved to play outside on the fields. You would sit and run out there for hours on end. You liked to see all the animals that lived around there and learn their names. We would go out there with you all the time. We would only let you go if the weather was beautiful, but you wanted to go all the time. One day we couldn't let you go because . . . the Death Eaters had killed your sister. Everyone covered up her death and made it seem like she had never been born. You wouldn't listen, Hermione, you just wanted to go and have fun. We didn't want to lose you also, but you managed to get out without anyone noticing. We don't know what happened after that, but we were devastated for years and we are so glad that we have found you again." 

            Tears were forming in both the king and queen's eyes. _They must have loved their other daughter very much_, Hermione thought as she gazed sadly at them, _I had been stolen. That meant my parents were not really mine, but foster parents. What was going to happen? Everything was so confusing. I am Princess Caelum and the people in front of me are my parents. Everything was a lie. My whole life was a lie. My name was a lie. Hell, even my age was a lie! It must have been obvious that I was four when they found me, but why did they think I was two? So that's why there were no baby pictures. My God_._ Will I still live with Mum and Dad or will I go live in that castle off in Toulouse? This is all so confusing!_

            "So . . . will I still live with my . . . er . . . mum and dad?" Hermione asked.

            "It's all up to you, my dear," her biological father replied as her real mother smiled and put a hand on Hermione's, squeezing it slightly.

            "Oh, ok," Hermione agreed.

            "What's this got to do with me?" Harry asked bluntly.

            "We are one of your relatives, so if you want to come live with us you can," 'Mother' replied. Harry was very shocked, allowing it to show on his face.

            "If you want to. I'm sorry if she offended you," Father quickly added.

            "No, no. You didn't offend me. Not live with the Durselys, that would be great," Harry responded, "_Bloody fucking hell._" Harry gasped and covered his mouth.

            "Language, Harry, language," Hermione play-scolded him giggling quietly to herself.

            "Hey, don't hurt me! I just found out I have another aunt and uncle," Harry defended himself.

            "Don't forget cousin, and that is why I can do that to you," Hermione said, Dumbledore still watching them closely with a smile on his aged face.

            "But . . . but . . . whatever," Harry finally said after a few moments of silence. This made Hermione keel over in a fit of giggles.

            "_At least she's not in tears because of us being her parents_," Father whispered to his wife who hit his arm playfully.

            "_I heard that, Caol. At least we're not that appalling_," Mother whispered back, not noticing that Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore were looking at them.

            "_Speak for yourself, love,_" Father snorted, then turned back to Hermione, "So, do you want to go get some food now?"

            "_Caol,_" Mother sighed while shaking her head, "Why don't we ask Hermione here, _our daughter_, what she thinks about being in our family."

            "Is there anything I have to do other than just sit there looking pretty?" Hermione asked making Father chuckle.

            "Well you have to produce an heir before our family line dies out," Father said amused.

            "_Caol_, we aren't going to talk about this yet," Mother told him, "Later."

            "No, please, I want to hear what Father has to say." Father's eyes lit up when she referred to him as her father.

            "Well, if the Caelum family doesn't have anyone to . . . er . . . _continue_ it, then you have a dead family line and since you are the only heir to the line, land, kingdom, and, my favorite, Caelum fortune we need someone to get after you," Father said with a slight laugh and a bright smile.

            "And how would I go about getting an heir?" Hermione asked causing Harry to fall over laughing.

            "Well first you would have to get a man and marry him. Then you would have to start to make-" he was cut off by his wife who was looking at him in amazement at his immaturity.

            "_Caol, Stop that,_" Mother nagged.

            "Husband, eh?" Harry asked snickering. He earned an elbow jab in his ribs, "Ouch, Hermione."

            "Me . . . marry?"

            "Yes, child," Mother said smiling at her daughter.

            "Weird," Hermione commented.

            "Actually, now that you bring up the topic of marriage . . . wait that was me . . . that doesn't matter . . ." Father trailed off looking confused with what he had said.

            "Yes?" Hermione asked expectantly. Dumbledore who had been silent the whole time spoke up.

            "Hmmm, an arranged marriage? You two did, but it resulted in love," Dumbledore said to them.

            "Yes, now where was I?" Father paused, "Ah yes. On the topic of marriage you are betrothed to someone," he finished. Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at her father.

            "I have a _what_?!?"

            "A fiancée," Mother answered.

            "Who?" Harry asked _very_ interested in who his best friend had to marry.

            "You might not like this, but he was the only choice whose family wasn't already related to us or involved in. . . er . . . other things and single," Father warned them.

            "Who?" Hermione asked totally baffled.

            "Severus Snape."

**A/n:** I made some few mistakes so I put this with up again . . . I would like to thank my beta readers . . . Amara and Dragons of the Twilight! I decided not to rewrite the chapters because of a request! See ya!


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all . . . except the little paragraph in the A/n!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
A Sky of Lies  
  
  
  
By Dragon's Dreamss  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
_"Severus Snape."_  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked his newly found relatives, "I think I misheard you."  
  
  
  
"Interesting," Dumbledore mumbled while he fiddled with a small silver ball on his desk.  
  
  
  
"Severus **SNAPE**?!" Hermione squeaked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, child," Mother answered quietly.  
  
  
  
"Is there a problem with your new fiancée?" Father asked, hitting her in the arm softly. Mother glared at him silently as he shrugged to her. Hermione still stared at them as if they were crazy. _Snape_, she thought, **_Snape_**, _as in the 'Greasy Git', 'Bat from Hell', and 'Snarky, Insufferable Bastard'? This is so weird! I'm going to have to marry my professor because two people show up and start calling me their daughter? Why do I call them my parents when clearly mum and dad are my parents? Why am I doing any of this anyway?_  
  
  
  
"Hello in there?" Harry whispered into her ear, bringing her back to the real world.  
  
  
  
"Snape, as in my professor?" Hermione asked them, her eyebrows rose.  
  
  
  
"Professor?" Father asked, confused, "He's your professor?"  
  
  
  
"Caol, he was the one to owl us," Mother reminded him sternly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I remember now . . . The snarky, dark looking one? That was Severus? My, hasn't he changed," Father asked his wife in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"I'm snarky and dark looking, eh?" a silky voice said from the entrance of Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Severus. You came just at the right time," Dumbledore said to Snape cheerfully, "Lemon Drop?"  
  
  
  
"No, Albus," Snape sneered as he walked fully into the room, "Minerva wanted to know when you will be coming back. Why would I be here at the right time, Albus, if this meeting is clearly not about me?"  
  
  
  
"Ah, but it is, Severus. Please sit down," Dumbledore replied motioning to the last chair. Snape sighed and sat down without another word.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you again, eh, Sev?" Father said after a few moments of silence, chuckling to himself. Snape glared at him.  
  
  
  
"Sev is not my name. It is Severus. How would you like it if I called you _Cao_?" Snape smirked, "Do I have to sit here any longer, _Cao_?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Severus. Do you remember when you were, oh, say before you were born? Wait . . . no. I mean do you remember your parents telling you about you being married to the first Caelum descendent?" Father asked as Mother put her hand on his shoulder. Snape rolled his eyes at the couple.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't rem-"  
  
  
  
"Of course not, but you are. Would you like to meet your lady?" Father asked smirking evilly and out of personality. Snape looked at him in shock as he gestured silently to Hermione. Harry wanted more than anything to take a picture, Snape stunned . . . no one would believe it!  
  
  
  
"Are you saying that I'm . . . I'm betrothed to the little Gryffindor know-it-all?"  
  
  
  
"I guess so. Isn't this jolly! We can make them have a wonderful wedding, Heather," Father told his wife, taking a hold of her hand.  
  
  
  
"Caol, they might not want to marry," Mother responded, "We shouldn't be the ones who decide."  
  
  
  
"But my father did it this way and so did his father," Father whined, much like a small child, "I want to continue the tradition. It's been in my family for centuries upon centuries. Please, Heather?"  
  
  
  
"But . . . ok, but only this once," Mother gave in and Father smiled. Hermione was still gaping at her parents. Severus was glaring at them so hard that it could burn a hole through a rod of steel.  
  
  
  
"So, I have to marry Snape because you told me to?" Hermione asked skeptically.  
  
  
  
"It seems that way because I have git of a husband," Mother teased.  
  
  
  
"Heather," Father nagged this time.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to marry my student . . . I'm going to have a little talk with my father, if you would excuse me," Snape sneered and began to leave. Father turned in his seat.  
  
  
  
"Severus, wait. We still have to discuss . . ." he trailed off noticing that Snape was long gone, "Too bad, I had to talk to the boy."  
  
  
  
"Caol? Is there anything else you would like to inform Hermione of?" Mother asked her distracted husband. He turned back to her taking her hand again.  
  
  
  
"No . . . I don't think so. Harry?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Harry replied.  
  
  
  
"Where are the kitchens?"  
  
  
  
"Caol."  
  
  
  
"I'm just hungry. Is that a crime?" Father asked Mother as she sighed in frustration.  
  
  
  
"No, just go if you need to so badly," Mother replied, exasperated, "I'm going to talk to Albus and Hermione while you two go make pigs of yourselves."  
  
  
  
"Sounds good, eh Harry?" Father laughed as Harry nodded immediately. They walked out and down the stairs, chatting amiably.  
  
  
  
"When will the wedding be . . . that is if I get married?" Hermione asked her mother in interest.  
  
  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged, "Probably around Christmas?"

**A/n:** So how do you like it? Tell me by reviewing! Also tell me if you like this. It's for some other story other than fanfiction:

The air stood still in the skies of Malus, an empire that stretched across the vast plains and mountain ridges of earth. It was a time of darkness when demons and shadowy creatures roamed the lands spreading terror in their wake. The handful of humans that were left refused to keep living, never moving from their homes. Even the wind was motionless, frozen in fear. The clouds refused to let rain pour and the plants refused to grow. The sun never shone through the darkness of the sky. Shadows crept upon the ground both day and night. The only light was the dim flickering flame of torches. Every man lived in fear never daring to face the challenges of the darkened world. All except for one, a young girl of seventeen. She had been born after the fall of the human race, but knew of the light before its collapse, a peace that most people doubted would ever return. And, as usual, she disagreed with them.

See ya!


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.******

****

**A Sky of Lies**

**By Dragon's Dreamss**

**Chapter 6**

****

_"I don't know," she shrugged, "Probably around Christmas?"_

"What? Has everyone here gone crazy?" Hermione sighed, frustrated.

"First you guys came and told me you were my parents. Then you tell me that I'm betrothed to my professor. Next, I'm calling you my parents, which I have no clue why because you might not even be my parents. Then, Snape comes up and storms off to go talk to his father. Then Harry goes off to eat with my newfound father and his uncle. Next, you tell me that I'm getting married around Christmas. What next? Will I have to have a kid before I'm twenty? Will this be all over the papers?" Hermione slumped back into her chair. Mother looked guilty and turned away from Hermione. Dumbledore put his hands in his lap and raised his grayed eyebrows. His eyes twinkled curiously under his half moon glasses.

"Well… I think we will have to talk about the last thing… and… er… the first one also," Mother said avoiding Hermione's gaze. Dumbledore played with his beard. He chuckled knowingly. Hermione's head turned as fast as lighting, her chestnut hair went flying. Her eyes were filled with anger. Many of the portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses watched in interest as the young woman before them began to yell at the current headmaster.

            "Why does everyone know anything before me? I'm just here for everyone to push me around… isn't that right? I'm going. I don't want to listen to anyone of you anymore! You think you can come out of the blue and tell me that you are my parents and that I'm some royal arrogant pureblood and that I have to marry by Christmas. I think you are the worst parents ever even though I have only been with you for less than an hour!" And with that she stormed out fuming. Mother peered out after her and shrugged, not knowing what to do for Hermione.

****

            "Bloody goddamn parents!" Hermione yelled to herself, or so she thought. She went to sit on a ledge in the Astronomy tower after a whole day of trying to stay away from her parents. 

"They always think they can meddle in people's lives… I won't stand for it." She banged her hands against the stone in front of her. She winced in pain and drew her hands back. Small scratches lined the sides of them, almost bleeding. She swung her hands back down to her sides as she pulled her knees up onto the ledge. The stars were twinkling against the dark blue sky. Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

            "Damn parents," she muttered softly. She saw a tall shadow move to another ledge, but she decided to ignore it. _Damn parents, damn parents, damn parents,_ she kept thinking. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her eyelids drooped, feeling heavier by the second. Soon Hermione drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She began to tilt to one side, haphazardly.

            "Damn… parents…" she said in her sleep while her right arm and leg began to move over to the side of the ledge. All of a sudden she woke up. Startled by the fact that she was halfway off of the tower, she tried to scramble back on, only resulting in almost falling down. She tried to keep her grip on the rough stone, but her hands were too sweaty. She began to fall and she screamed. I'm going to die, she thought, I am going to die!

            A hand grabbed hers right before she plummeted to the ground. It pulled her all of the way up to the tower as she clung on to the hand's arm. It was strong and muscular. Her breathing was irregular from shock. "I would have to agree with your statement," a deep silky voice told her.

            "Who are you?" she asked breathlessly. She ran a shaky hand through her curly hair. A low chuckle came from the person. It was deep and as smooth as silk.

            "Usually people would first thank their rescuer rather than interrogate them. I would like to ask you the same question," the voice said with a slight laugh in it. Hermione's eyes began to adjust to the dark. The shadow's outline became clearer. She squinted to see more. It was a tall man, probably about six foot something. He was very lean, but seemed to have muscles. She made her way up to his face. She couldn't believe her eyes…

****

            Harry and Ron were busy playing wizard's chess in the Gryffindor common room. Harry's pieces were yelling instructions and hints to him. Ron quickly defeated him. They were sitting on a deep red couch among the squashy chairs and chatting students. Harry pushed his black glasses back up his nose as he concentrated. Ron was lying back into the couch with a triumphant grin on his face.

            "Check mate. I win again," Ron told Harry as he sighed. Harry ran his hand through his unruly black hair and glared at Ron with his emerald eyes.

            "You always win… are you cheating?" Harry asked desperately. Ron shrugged and turned back to Harry. His hair clashed greatly with the couches.

            "I guess I'm just better than you," Ron retorted happily, "By the way… have you seen Hermione lately?"

            "No, I haven't. She was really angry today… maybe she's in the library," Harry stated staring out the window. Ron chuckled and folded his arms.

            "Congratulations, you are the master at stating the obvious," Ron said as Harry glared at him. Harry threw a pillow at Ron. He defended himself with another pillow. Soon feathers were flying through the air and pillows were being bashed into everyone's heads. Everyone in the common room joined in the pillow fight. Harry and Ron conjured up lots of pillows, laughing.

            "Too bad Hermione isn't here to have some fun," Ron yelled over the noise.

            "She would probably have just gone up to her room to study-" Everyone stood still as a scream pierced the air and then stopped suddenly. People rushed up to the window to see what happened. Ron and Harry looked at each other in horror.

            "Hermione!" They both yelled in unison, rushing out of the common room.

**_TBC_**

**A/n: **Thanks everyone that reviewed the last chapter!

**Valerie:** Tadaa! Talent… I think. Thanks about my other story thing! It's called Blood of a Vampire.

**Sabrina3: **Thanks! I love SSHG stories also…

**Please help me:** I think that them getting married around Christmas as a good gift is good… They will fall in love… with mistletoe! : )

**Adge9631:** Thanks!

**Lama:** Thanks! I truly am evil! : )

**Loonyloopylupin: **But isn't that a good thing? Snape and marriage always go together well… : )

**Dav:** She thinks of herself as crazy because she did that… Thanks for reviewing.

**Heather: **I'll have to think about what to do with the kingdom thing… hmmm. Thanks for reviewing!

            **I'm going to have an open questioned poll!**

**                        How old am I?**

**                        Are my stories good?**

**                        Isn't Orlando Bloom sexy?**

**                        Isn't Johnny Depp sexy?**

**                        Isn't Alan Rickman sexy?**

**                        Aren't I sexy… the answer would be no…**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A Sky of Lies**

**By Dragon's Dreamss**

**Chapter VII**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

            Hermione couldn't believe her eyes… It was… Snape? It indeed was Snape. He had long silky black hair, that Hermione, for some odd reason, wanted to rake her hands through, and dark emerald eyes. Something was different about him though. There was a laugh in his eyes and a wide grin on his face. It couldn't be him! Now she was extremely confused. Snape was chuckling at the startled and shocked look on her face.

            "Yes, I do think that I agree with you… Parents are the worst things to happen to a child," Snape said with a laugh. Hermione squinted her eyes, believing that this was someone else impersonating him… She tried to see if it was just someone else, but it wasn't. It was just the plain old Snape. Not that he was old or anything. Hermione began to stutter incoherently. Another voice arose from behind the man in front of her. She was still clinging onto Snape's arm for dear life.

            "Now, now, D-Severus. Don't go insulting your parents," Lucius Malfoy said with a smirk. His brilliantly blond hair stood out in the darkness. His cold steel eyes were now lit with amusement. His aristocratic features and the way he held his head up high meant he was definitely a Malfoy. For some reason, Snape also held his head high and Lucius had stumbled on his name… This was getting really confusing.

            "Of course, Lucius. I wouldn't want to insult my parents, now would I?" he retorted forcefully, but with another snort of laughter. Hermione looked between the two a look of surprise on her face. _Wasn't Snape supposed to be good? Why was hanging out with his disgusting 'buddy' Malfoy?_ She thought quickly, her eyes widening in panic. _What is going on?_

            "Good, one, Sev," Lucius replied mock-viciously. Snape didn't respond to the nickname that Lucius had used. He didn't even flinch. This was even odder that she had thought. The stars twinkling down at her seemed to be mocking her every move. The smirks on both of the men's faces were ridiculing her as the men pulled her closer to them.  Hermione swallowed harshly, as 'Snape' ran a single elegant hand through her mass of brown curls. Lucius began to laugh maniacally as he watched her squirm under 'Snape's' grip. Footsteps could be heard from the opening leading down to the inside of the tower. She had a chance to get away from the two men! A dark head popped up from the opening. The two men dragged her into the shadows, veiling all three of them in darkness.

            "Harry-" she began, but a hand covered hers forcefully almost instantly. She reached up to the hand and tried to pry it off of her face. She could feel the man's fingernails dig into her tender flesh. She whimpered as she felt a drop of blood come from under the man's hand.

            "Hermione? Hermione, where are you?" a frantic voice called out from the other side of the tower. Another head popped out from the opening. This time the hair was bright red. She could hear the voices and the footsteps coming closer, but they always seemed so far away.

            "'Mione? You there?" another voice said, his voice cracking from worry. She tried to speak, but only small murmurings could be heard. The hand clenched over her mouth even harder. She pulled down hard on the man's pinky finger. He grunted softly as his pinky finger bent the wrong way. The hand was removed from her mouth almost immediately before another hand could cover up her mouth.

            "Ron, Harry! Help me. There are two m-" her voice was once more muffled by a hand. This time the hand was much colder and bony than the other one. She couldn't see out of the shadows for they obscured her vision. She began to tug at the hand again while she heard frenzied footsteps nearing her. There were definitely more than two pairs of feet. Soon she felt arms tugging her from the other man's grip. She heard a voice cry out in anger as she was torn away. She looked up. She was in the safe and secure arms of Harry and Ron. She turned around to see Lucius Malfoy and Snape again. McGonagall and Dumbledore were crowding around the two men while Mother was in the arms of Father, her eyes wide in shock. Soon another head was seen. It had black silky hair.

            "What is going on here? Malfoy seems to have slipped off and… what the hell is that?" the silky voice everyone all knew and loved rang out through the air. _Snape was referring to Snape… wait… he was Snape… then who was Snape, no the imposter? _Hermione thought her gaze flying to both of the Snapes.

            "Bloody hell, it was an hour already?" a new voice arose. Hermione watched as the Snape next to Lucius Malfoy skin began to bubble and boil. The hair shortened a bit and turned from black to blond in about two seconds. Cold gray eyes replaced the emerald ones. Soon, where the imposter Snape had stood, Draco Malfoy stood clinging to his father, exhausted from transforming.

            "What the hell did you do that for, Draco Malfoy?" Snape yelled at his Slytherin student, as Dumbledore stroked his silvery beard thoughtfully and McGonagall stared at the Malfoys in utter disbelief. Then a look of understanding came upon her face that seemed to say, "Well… they are Slytherins…"

            "I just wanted a bit of fun? Also… no I shouldn't say that in front of _them_. Wouldn't want them to hear his plans… now would we?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/n: **Woohoo! I have tons upon tons of reviews! It makes me happy… and write good stories! {hint, hint}Here are the answers to the Trivia:

**How old am I?**

I'm 12, believe it or not!

**Are my stories any good?**

I wouldn't be the one to answer that…

**Isn't Orlando Bloom sexy?**

Of course! Well actually… he's technically gorgeous, a bit too feminine for my tastes… but does that stop me… NO!

**Isn't Johnny Depp sexy?**

Who wouldn't think so? He's the one of the sexiest men alive!

**Isn't Alan Rickman sexy?**

He is definitely the sexiest man alive… ~_0

**Aren't I sexy?**

The correct answer is… NO! I'm nowhere near sexy… : (

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**            Sage and Snape: **Thanks!

**            Lama: **Okay…Nice excuse… : )

**            Verdant Quest: **Thanks… at least someone likes my stories!

**            Spunkypippy: **How dare you say Alan isn't sexy??? Thanks anyway…

            **Tracy3: **Thanks!

            **AlittleBitofDarkness: **Thanks…I must agree… Alan Rickman can boil my cauldrons any day! : )

            **Brittany Malfoy:** : ) Why don't you ever update your story! You are the one that is truly evil! Please update????

            **GEmory:** I do too… Thanks!

See ya next time! Peace out and become a Vegetarian or else!


End file.
